


Little Oak sprouts

by Alx_GG



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Consort Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin and Bilbo marry and plant the little acorn, they live happy until Bilbo starts to long for a child, a child that is imposible for his male body, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was happy, the Battle of the Five Armies was over and against all odds the Company survived, Thorin survived and not only that, after confessing their mutual feelings it wasn’t long before a wedding took place and the first thing they did as a married couple was to plant Bilbo’s acorn in the garden Thorin had made for him.

So why, why was he feeling this odd sensation that was probably sadness? Why was he here? Outside in his garden laying beside the little sprout

It was simple, there was one thing he didn’t have, one that he sometimes felt ashamed of wanting it when he had more than he could ever asked for, he was married with the man he loved, said man had survived an almost fatal injury, he had given Bilbo more love than anyone had ever given him, so Bilbo wanted to give him something they both could treasure and love, but it was imposible

Bilbo wanted to give Thorin a child

Oh how he longed for a child, to make a family with Thorin, to share a little bundle of joy and love that would be a perfect mixture of Thorin and him, it broke his heart whenever he saw Thorin interact with the little dwarflings that came to the mountain or the stories Filli and Killi told him of their childhood with their funny and loving Uncle. Thorin was a great father, too bad he couldn’t actually be one.

He had told Thorin once, more like a joke, a kind of serious joke, Thorin had assured him that he knew he was probably never going to have kids, he enjoyed the company of the male side so he had accepted that fact

Bilbo didn’t wanted to burden Thorin with his inner struggle, that is why he came here, at first it was the usual talk-to-the-plants and they will grow better stuff, he always talked to it about Thorin and how much he loved him but the days passed and the subject changed

“You know” Bilbo said as he lay beside his little acorn sprout “Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to tell Thorin I was pregnant” his smile grew “I can imagine his shocked expression! I would probably need to pick his jaw from the floor” Bilbo frowned “But then he would probably spun me around and kiss me, then he would freak out because he probably thought he was crushing the baby with his big hug” Bilbo’s smile returned

“Do you think he would speak Khuzdul to our child while he was still on my belly? Bilbo said another day

“Today I thought of how our child would look like” Bilbo said yet another day as he watered the sprout “I would love to see a mini copy of Thorin, that way I could wake to two lovely faces every day” 

“Remeber what I said yesterday about a mini Thorin? I thought better of it, I totally forgot about his hobbit heritage! A mini Thorin with pointed little ears and big hairy feet! That is so much better!”

“Dwobbits! that would be their name, dwobbits!”

Today Bilbo was in a more somber mood

“Yesterday was the second anniversary of the Battle of the Five Armies” Bilbo said, his head laying close to the sprout that was now Bilbo’s height “It was fun don’t misunderstand me, everybody who was important was there along with pretty much all of Erebor so I had a lovely time, just like all the single dwarrowdams, specially like all the available and highly respectable single dwarrowdams that were crowding Thorin’s every move, as if he didn’t had a husband” Bilbo said, sadness all over his face

“I get it, if Thorin’s seed were to go into any of those lovely dwarrowdams, a lovely child would be made, it would not be wasted in a useless male body and Thorin and Erebor would have a new prince and a child” Bilbo said and remained silent, he didn’t move until he felt a drop of water fall from his cheek to the ground just were the sprout was, it was then than Bilbo noticed he was crying, he quickly wiped the tears away and choked out a laugh

“i’m so sorry, you shouldn’t be listening to all this nonsense, how about I tell you how Bofur broke the table while dancing and singing on top of it?” 

Thorin saw his husband return from his garden, he looked sad, no, defeated would be the word, he had been like that ever since he saw him from afar, watching him entertain all those dwarrowdams, he wasn’t good with words but he knew something for certain, his husband needed him, that is why that day he finished early his duties and surprised Bilbo in their bedroom. That night he showered Bilbo with kisses and worshipped his body all night and all morning long, that day Bilbo didn’t visit his garden.

The next however, Bilbo went with apologies coming out of his mouth every five seconds, he had never missed a day with his little oak tree but yesterday had been just perfect, Thorin had stayed all morning in bed with him before returning to his duties, Bilbo had been walking on clouds and looking dreamy the rest of the day so he completely forgot about his garden.

Bilbo was watering his oak and chatting to it when he saw something odd, it was a flower bud, a female flower bud, Bilbo was confused, the little oak was not even a proper tree, how could it have a flower bud? The green lady herself must have blessed his little tree, he would brag about it to Hamfast on his next letter, talking to your plants did work

\- 2 months later -

Bilbo wasn’t feeling well, he had nearly fainted just a week ago and he had been throwing up, Thorin had secluded him to his room, he hadn’t been able to see his oak tree, the last time he saw it he was sure the little flower bud was starting to develop a proper acorn, still it was too young to make acorns, Hamfast was just as baffled as he was, Bilbo got out of his thoughts when Oin arrived, he had been checking Bilbo ever since that incident, and every time an indecipherable look came to his features, it had started to worry Bilbo

“You know that you can tell me everything Oin, we are friends, aren’t we?” Bilbo said carefully

“Of course we are my lad, and I don’t want you to worry, nothing looks bad” Oin said “It’s just that every symptom you have is not of a sickness, and it’s very odd, so to speak”

“What is it?” Bilbo asked

“Bilbo,” Oin started seriously “You have every sign of a pregnant dwarrowdam”

Bilbo froze 

“i-it-it it can’t be! Oin I’m a male!” Bilbo nearly screamed “It has to be something else!”

“That’s what I thought but everything matches” Oin said and pressed his hand against Bilbo’s tummy “I even feel a little bump in here and it has grown since the last time I felt it”

Bilbo’s hand flew to were Oin’s was and sure enough he felt it, a small bump

Bilbo threw the covers and left the room, he started pacing on the sitting room, how is this posible? repeating itself in Bilbo’s mind, he stopped when he reached a window that gave a perfect view to his little oak tree, Bilbo stared at it before he ran out, he frantically searched the little flower bud and then he found it, a perfectly developed acorn, Bilbo touched it and it naturally fell on his hand, Bilbo’s eyes grew wider and wider

“THORIN!” Bilbo screamed as he ran out of the room in the search of his husband, an acorn gripped tightly on his hand and the biggest smile on his face

“THORIN!”


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot but the lovely comments convinced me otherwise!!  
> So here you go!!!

Thorin was at the entrance of one of the collapsed mines, while most of Smaug’s damage had been repaired there were some mines that required more planning due to their structure and deepness so they were left for last. He was along his trusted advisors and main architects looking at the old plans of the mine 

“You all seem to need a drink!” A Dwarrowdam came over them with drinks, she was the daughter of the main architect, her mother looked pleased at her sunny disposition and gave a few glances towards Thorin

Thorin didn’t like this, ever since Erebor had become more stable, more noble dwarrowdams have approached him, when they were in exile he was always busy so no one bothered him on settling down and having kids, then Fili and Kili became his unofficial heirs so everything was under control but now Erebor was mighty once again and many people were saying that perhaps their King may have a go on the family business.

Thorin never told Bilbo but the reason he wanted them to marry quickly was because at that moment everybody was too overjoyed on the reclaiming of the mountain and that his King would marry a Hero of Erebor to really object their union.

The problem laid on the fact that a King could take another consort to secure the royal line, even if Thorin picked a female, Bilbo would still have a more important place since he was Thorin’s first marriage, still the lucky lady would have ties to the royal line, this hasn’t been necessary for a long time, it was just recently dug out for this particular turn of events

Thorin was at some point going to tell he wasn’t taking another spouse and he wasn’t doing it because he was blinded by the recent novelty that was being in love, he had two years of marriage and he still felt the same, but for the mean time he had to endure the constant attentions of this females

“Thank you” Thorin said with a small smile and turned back to the plans, her mother seemed a bit crossed at the lack of interest the King showed but then Thorin asked about structural damage and she had no other choice but to say good bye to her daughter and return to her job.

He was taking a drink when he heard a small voice calling his name, he turned and choked on his drink when he saw his Consort running towards him with nothing but his pajamas and an untied robe, while it wasn’t considered bad, it was preferred to let those garments in the privacy of one’s house, not to run around a kingdom!  

“THORIN!” His consort kept screaming even if he had already caught Thorin’s attention, the smile on his face was the only thing that avoided Thorin from panicking, he quickly left his drink and ran to meet his husband

Bilbo launched himself towards Thorin with so much force that Thorin had to turn in order to avoid falling, once he put his hobbit back to his feet he saw the biggest smile on his face, the last time he saw it was when he asked him to marry him but he couldn’t say a word because immediately Bilbo kissed him

It was a deep yet slow kind of kiss, one were both poured they deep love for one another, Thorin got into it without question and pulled his hobbit closer and returned the kiss with equal force and passion, an awkward cough from the dwarrows behind and lack of air made them break their kiss yet Bilbo kept bouncing on his feet and calling Thorin’s name

“What is it, my givashel?” Thorin asked with a smile

“I’M PREGNANT!” Bilbo said and showed Thorin his acorn, everybody froze

Bilbo was unaware and was still buzzing with excitement but then he saw Thorin’s conflicted expression and his face fell

“My treasure, you can’t be pregnant” Thorin said slowly and Bilbo’s face fell even more “You are a male, my love, I’ve thoroughly checked that” Thorin said with a smile but Bilbo just looked away

“But-but, my acorn” Bilbo said in a small sad voice and showed Thorin his acorn looking at him with deep sad eyes “It came from our tree”

Thorn took Bilbo’s hand with the acorn, kissed it and pulled it against his chest

“We planted an acorn, my love, it will grow more acorns eventually” Thorin said and pulled his hobbit into a hug

“But it wasn’t supposed to make any until a few years” Bilbo said unmoving as Thorin embraced him

“We’ll talk about this later, my love” Thorin said and kissed Bilbo’s forehead who had begun to cry lightly

“I’m not lying, Óin told me” Bilbo said burring his face on Thorin’s neck

“Óin?” Thorin turned Bilbo a little and looked at him “Oin told you that?” Thorin said and whipped a tear from his husband’s cheek with a thumb, Bilbo only nodded

“How about we go back and ask him so he can explain it to me” Thorin said and saw Bilbo’s cheer return to him slightly

“Yes! We can ask Óin!” Bilbo said and let himself be led by his husband

Thorin was worried, what if Bilbo was having a baby sickness the same way he had gold sickness? He didn’t know what to do so for the moment he kept his arm around his husband as the later lean on him

They reached their room were they found Óin sitting by the fire

“Óin please tell Thorin it’s true! I’m pregnant!” Bilbo said

“Óin, what is this Bilbo is saying? Is he pregnant?” Thorin said at the same time

Óin jumped in his seat and looked at the pair

“For Mahal’s sake laddie! You can’t go around saying those sort of things! Look at the state Thorin is in!” Óin said and Bilbo was shocked

“Don’t you worry my lad” Óin said to Thorin “He doesn’t have parasites, he is just pregnant, although those are quite similar if you think about it”

Thorin’s jaw went to the floor and Bilbo started to laugh at his husband’s reaction

“Now Óin, I don’t want anyone going around saying my baby is a-”

“Baby!” Bilbo heard Thorin said but then came a thud, Bilbo and Óin looked back and saw a fainted Thorin

“Oh dear” Bilbo said and made a move to pick up his husband

“Not you laddie!” Óin said and moved Bilbo away to pick up Thorin “Not in your condition” He said with an armful of Thorin and moved him to the bed but Bilbo only heard Óin’s words

 _“My condition”_ Bilbo thought gleefully _“I’m pregnant!”_ He thought and led a hand to his stomach, he then heard another thud and saw that Óin had placed Thorin on their bed, Bilbo went and sat on a chair near the bed to wait for his husband to wake.

Thorin woke to gentle humming and saw his hobbit sitting next to him, the last minutes came by to Thorin and in came a mix of feelings

One was incredulity, he couldn’t believe they were going to have a child

Then came embarrassment, he realized he had fainted and was mortified

Next came the purest of happiness, one only his husband could give him

And finally came worry, he was the one in bed resting while his  _pregnant_ husband was sitting on a chair!

Thorin jumped off the bed and started to guide his consort to their bed while laying tons of kisses over his face, Bilbo just basked on the attention until he saw that he was now on the bed and Thorin on the chair

“You don’t need to worry, my love, I didn’t suddenly become fragile you know” Bilbo said

“Well you are to me now! By Mahal! And you went running all the way into the mines!” Thorin said smacking his hand on his forehead and eyes wide

“Now don’t be silly, you were at the entrance, you weren’t even properly inside!” Bilbo said 

“We need to restrict some areas and secure the chambers you frequent, no, maybe you should stay within a few rooms, the kitchens are not that far and food can be brought to you”

“You can’t be seriously thinking of leaving me here in our chambers for the whole pregnancy!”

“I shall talk to Óin about moving him to the room next door, we’ll just have to kick Fili out, he can share with Kili for the time being” Thorin said and left the room without paying attention to his hobbits complains


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets the news!

Rumors were spread in Erebor, the King Consort seemed to be sick for they haven’t seen him in three days and while the details variated most were the same.

The King Consort had gone crazy, in his mad want of producing offspring he has come to believe an acorn is their child and cradles it as if it were alive, for this reason he has been confined to his room and the King has been at his side in hopes to get him back to normal

While some were optimistic on the Consorts recover or didn’t believe the rumors, others saw an opportunity, if the Consort couldn’t get back to normal then the King would need a new Consort, one sane enough to sit by his side and it would have to be sooner rather than later, a King’s duties never fade no matter if his Consort was ill, so, for the sake of the kingdom if the current Consort was unable to fulfil his tasks then the Counsel would pressure the King to find a more suitable wife, a role that many females desired

This information reached Thorin in the form of a concerned Nori, he had heard the rumors and went to Thorin not only to give his report as the Spymaster but as a friend that was worried for both Bilbo and Thorin

“This has gone out of control, Dori tells me there has been an increase on dress petitions and they have not left anything behind, they are asking the best of the best” Nori told Thorin

In his madness he had forgotten to tell the Company that Bilbo was pregnant, so far they have only seen a sulking Fili and Óin taking his room, the speculations of Bilbo been ill only increased.

“I’m sorry to have hoarded this knowledge to myself but I’ve found myself with an immense happiness that I forgot to share this to you all, you can rest assured that Bilbo is not ill yet he is in a condition, one that will only bring joy” Thorin said with a smile

“Bilbo is pregnant” Thorin said and Nori looked incredulous, had his King succumbed to the madness as well?

“I know it’s hard to believe, I didn’t believe it either at first but Óin has confirmed it, Bilbo says it’s a blessing from his maker, Yavanna, nevertheless he has sent word for the wizard in hopes he can confirm this miracle”

“Aye, it’s certainly a miracle” Nori said wide eyed but then he got a smug smile “I bet there are a few ladies that won’t like this miracle, I only wish to see their faces when the news reach them!” Nori said amused

“You will tell them nothing” Thorin said “Only the Company must know and I will count on you to spread the news but for the rest of the people, I find myself consternated that my own people would wish ill on my Consort only to hope to get a good position in Court, do they not see that Bilbo is everything to me? That he makes me happier than anything or anyone? That I love him more than my own life?”

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s just a few, most are hoping for Bilbo’s recovery, we all know how much he means to you Thorin” Nori said

“Just one is enough reason to worry” Thorin said, his eyes narrowing “I need you to have both ears specially trained on Bilbo’s name, I want to know everything it’s said about him and to know if there’s any threat towards my Consort, it seems farfetched but I will not gamble the lives of my husband and unborn child”

“Don’t worry, once I tell the guys I bet you they will not leave Bilbo alone for a second and will have trained ears on anyone that so much as mutters Bilbo’s name”

“I appreciate your help and support as I am grateful to have such good friends but I must ask you to keep this from Bilbo, I don’t wish him to worry about any of this ugly business, I want this to be a time of joy and celebration, specially to Bilbo who I have never seen shine so much, to break his happiness would break my heart as well”

“Alright, but you have to tell them someday, otherwise Bilbo will just pop out of his room with a baby on his arms, if the Council hasn’t made you marry by then” Nori said

“I know and I have thought about it” Thotin then stood and went to the fireplace “They were clever enough to dug out that old law, then maybe I should do the same, we used to make banquets in order to celebrate the announcement of a future Royal baby” Thorin said and turned to Nori with a smile

Nori smiled wider “Aye, Fili and Kili couldn’t get a grand one since we were so short in supplies but for your baby, we can make the feast he or she deserves” 

“We will only say there will be a feast, we will make the announcement then” Thorin said and Nori laughed 

“Now go and tell the others, tell them to keep this to themselves” Thorin said and Nori gave Thorin a mock salute and left

Thorin then returned to his chambers were he heard the distressed sounds of his Consort

“Why do I have to eat meat again?!” Bilbo said exasperated on his bed

“Meat makes healthy sons and daughters!” Óin said

“I ate that yesterday, I want chicken or fish! And vegetables! I haven’t eaten any since my imprisonment here!” Bilbo said

“You are not imprisoned, my love” Thorin said and Bilbo’s stormy rage went towards him

“You! I can’t believe you have kept me here for three days! And eating this!” Bilbo left the bed, grabbed the plate and showed it to Thorin

“This is the finest meat you can find in Middle-Earth, my treasure, I’m getting hungry with just the smell” Thorin said and stared at the offered meat

“Well you can eat it!” Bilbo said, gave him the plate and went back to bed

“It’s for the good health of both you and our child, I couldn’t possibly eat your food” Thorin said and followed Bilbo

“It’s been three days Thorin! Three days! I want to eat lettuce and potatoes and go out into the sun!”

“Why would you want to eat something so green? So elvish?” Thorin said with a grimace

“Has it ever occurred to you that I am a Hobbit?! We are very alike elves and we like sunshine and grass and vegetables! I can’t live with only meat and you can’t use dwarven pregnancies on my case!” 

Bilbo sighed “I am not like you” he said more calmly

Thorin looked at the floor, thinking

“Still pregnancy is pregnancy and I don’t want you running around and accidentally find yourself in the mines!” Thorin said

“Thorin, I have lived here for two years! I think I know were I’m not supposed to go!”

“I’ll think about it but in the meantime, how about we go to your garden?” Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, the garden was always useful to distract Bilbo, while he went to the next room to go to his garden Thorin pointed at his plate and Óin went to fetch more greens to put on Bilbo’s plate

-

Bilbo was taking his afternoon tea, yesterday Thorin had promised him that he will be let out, plus he also added that he had a surprise for tomorrow during dinner, so far he only knew he needed to be well dressed and that his clothes would be delivered to him that day, he like the quiet and peace but he sometimes had to get out

His quiet moment went out of the window when the Company suddenly flooded his sitting room

“Congratulations!”

“You magnificent Hobbit!”

“I already want to meet my cousin!”

These and more fell out of Bilbo’s dwarves as they all embraced Bilbo

“What do you think you are doing!” Thorin said as he removed all the dwarves from Bilbo, the only one that didn’t let go was Kili and Thorin had to wedge a hand in between them for Kili to let go

They all started to talk to Bilbo and the later was happy to finally have some Company, sometimes his husband was not enough, or he got tired of his protective nonsense, he liked to interact with other people

Thorin took the distraction to talk to Nori

“How are thing going down there?” Thorin asked as he saw his husband glow in the company of his dwarves

“After dropping the bomb? They have gone mad, speculation about what the feast is about are getting stranger each time, they all hope to get a look at Bilbo to ensure he is in good health, the least savory ones are getting their daughters in the best they can find, they hope you announce the removal of Bilbo or something like that and they want you to meet their girl first, in fact, Dori tells me all ribbons and lace are sold out, many of Dori’s dress request had been payed for express service, he had to hire more people and by people I mean us, so we are staying only for a few more minutes, we will be delivering dresses minutes before the feast begins” Nori said

“I apologize for being the cause of you current employment” Thorin said

“Well, since I’ll be able to see their faces when you announce the next heir of the Line of Durin, it’s worth it”

“Nori! It’s time to leave” Dori said and stood from his cushion, Bilbo looked sad

“So soon?” Bilbo said as he watched Ori move away too

“It’s just us, the rest are staying, we have a lot of work ahead of us, many ladies have asked for express service so we have a long night ahead of us” Dori said

“Maybe I can help” Bilbo said and Thorin choked on air

“I don’t think that is a good idea, what if you pinch yourself?!” Thorin said

“Thorin! I’m bored and I don’t want them to leave” Bilbo said and Thorin turned to the Ri brothers

“I can bring a couple of dresses” Dori offered 

“Bring them but Bilbo won’t work on them” Thorin offered and Bilbo seemed happy enough

“Nori go get them” Dori said and Nori grunted but went anyway

They all stayed until Thorin shooed them after seeing Bilbo nodding off, still Bilbo didn’t want them to go and refused to go to bed but then sleep took over and he went limp on Thorin’s arms

-

Bilbo was in a better mood the next day, his time with his dwarves was well met after three days of Thorin’s nonsense about what to do and not to do, Óin was just as guilty

He was also happy because today was the end of his confinement and Thorin still had something for him to look for in their special dinner.

By mid afternoon a dwarrowdam came and left his clothes on the bed, upon inspection Bilbo realized they were his super formal wear, whatever this was, he had to go as every inch the Royal Consort he was, crown included, he just hoped the event warrants such outfit and wasn’t just another of Thorin’s exaggerations

The time came and Bilbo was led were he would meet Thorin, and this time it was Bilbo’s turn to drop his jaw

The Dwarf was impossible delectable, he too was in his most formal attire, the only one that toped it was his golden armor but seeing as they were not going into battle then this one was his best one

Bilbo had no other choice but to express his feelings to his husband with a passionate kiss, one the later eagerly returned upon seeing his Consort

“You look beautiful, my love” Thorin said 

“You too” Bilbo said and Thorin snorted

“Don’t let Dwalin hear you said that”

“And if I tell him you look absolutely delectable?”

“That would do” Thorin said and led his husband into the Great Hall

Bilbo kept gazing at his handsome dwarf until he heard a lot of noise, when he turned he saw the Great Hall filled with dwarves of all sizes and shapes gathering around the massive rectangular table that went all the way to the back of the Hall were Bilbo’s eyes couldn’t reach

“Presenting King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain and his Consort Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna from the Shire!”

One dwarf presented them and everybody turned to look at his King and Consort that were taking their place in the High Table, upon seeing Bilbo the crowd erupted in cheers and Bilbo’s name, they stayed standing and saluted the crowd

“They love you more than me” Thorin leaned a bit and whispered on Bilbo’s ear

“Perhaps because I am better looking and nicer” Bilbo whispered back

“Hmmm, I’ll have to investigate that” Thorin said and stood straighter, he raised his arm to appease the crowd and everybody went silent

“Welcome all to this feast” Thorin said in his booming voice and the crowd cheered again, Thorin did notice some ladies were looking strangely at Bilbo

“It has been a long time since we could indulge ourselves with such feast but today, Erebor is stronger and wealthier than ever!” Thorin said and the crowd cheered and jumped and even raised their weapons Bilbo couldn’t believe they brought

“Today is also a day of celebration, for this is the feast of the formal announcement of the next son or daughter of Durin’s line” When Thorin said that everybody went quiet and started whispering and looking around

Had their King chosen a maiden? Was she pregnant already? What lady wasn’t amongst themselves to suspect her to be the Second Consort?

Thorin only smiled and Bilbo looked pale

“It is with great joy that I announce that my Consort is with child” Thorin said and the murmurs only increased

“We were blessed by the maker of the Hobbits, Yavanna, and she bestowed upon my Consort the gift to carry our child” Thorin had to speak louder since the crowd was getting louder as well.

“Our healer, Óin, has testified the veracity of this miracle” Thorin said with an arm around Bilbo when he noticed his husband’s uneasiness, he knew the news would be hard to swallow for some and he expected this reaction but Bilbo wasn’t used to this yet

The crowd went silent and murmured with each other again, to have Óin’s word meant a big deal, he was after all the best healer in the mountain

“Aye, the Consort is carrying the child of our King” Óin said after Gloin kicked him because he didn’t hear

Low murmurs were heard and they all looked at Bilbo as if trying to find an answer and not knowing what to believe

Dís stood from her chair and everybody went silent and waited for the princess’s action

“To bring such news to this Hall…” Dís began and all looked expectantly, Dís smiled at the attention “…Is definitely a reason for celebration” She said and looked back at Thorin who released a breath he didn’t know he was holding

“Congratulations my brother” Dís said with a bow, one Thorin returned

The crowd erupted again but this time in cheer and joy, Bilbo smiled again and felt Thorin move him toward the end of the table

“It is customary that the couple gets the well wishes from anyone who desires to give it, it is made by rank so my sister should be first” Thorin explained and both went from behind the table to at the front and at the top of the stairs

The first that greeted them though were Fili and Kili

“Uncle Bilbo!” Kili said and hugged Bilbo

“Congratulations!” Fili joined the hug

“Should we call you Auntie Bilbo now?” Kili

“It does have a nice ring to it once you are all big” Fili

“I will overlook the fault you have made to you mother for it is her the one that should greet us first if you never say that again”

“Yes Uncle Thorin!” Both said at the same time, bowed and went behind their mother

“Congratulation nadad” Dís said and embraced his brother

“Congratulations Bilbo” Dís said and embraced Bilbo too, they separated but she kept a hold on Bilbo’s hands

“If you ever need help or guidance about your pregnancy you can come to me, you are my brother as well so don’t be afraid to come confide in me, both the good and the bad. I know everybody will tell you you are glowing but you’re not, you just sweat a lot and by the end of it you will want to remove a certain part of your beloved, Kili was just pure luck” Bilbo didn’t know what to say to Dís, Fili and Kili were gaping at their mother like fish and Thorin just glared at her sister

“Oh but when the babe is finally here” Dís said with a smile and Bilbo smiled back “They all say everything comes to place and gets better” Fili and Kili started pointing at themselves and smiling 

“It doesn’t, if anything it gets worst and suddenly you are in the middle of the night questioning your life choices” Dís said and both her boys were locking at their mother with disbelieving, hurt wide eyes

“Mom!” Fili and Kili said 

Dís just gave a final smile to Bilbo and left to take a seat, her boys following her steps like lost ducklings

“I believe this is the correct time to say, be careful what you wish for” Thorin said to Bilbo

“I would think so myself but something tells me there is more than just sorrow” Bilbo said and looked at Dís

She was sitting on her chair with both boys sitting on the floor with their heads on her lap and grabbing her dress while sniffling, she had the most peaceful smile as she looked down at her boys and caresses their hair gently

“You may be right my love but then again, I would take your word before my sister’s anytime” Thorin said and kissed his cheek

“Don’t be so mean!” Bilbo said with a smile

“Come now, we have more guests to greet” Thorin said and stood straight again as the Company came forward to do their greetings, a line already forming behind them to congratulate the lucky couple

Bilbo looked at it and knew it would be a long night


	4. Confusticate and Bebother these Dwarves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's pregnant life  
> EDIT  
> I changed this chapter the 22/01/17

Bilbo had just hugged probably the 50th dwarf, he had lost account of how many he had greeted, he did notice many of Dori’s dresses and complemented the ladies but was strangely met by a halfhearted thank you

The doors of the Hall opened and everybody looked back, Bilbo didn’t see the newcomer clearly but he towered over the dwarves and had a pointy hat

“Gandalf” Bilbo said with both exasperation and happiness in his voice, he nearly went to greet him but Thorin’s hand in his prevented it

“I was told by the elves that they felt the presence of The Green Lady, so strange for her to wander around these places, and towards a dwarven kingdom no less” Gandalf’s voice was heard and Bilbo could finally see him approaching with a smile

“Why would a Valar with a certain fondness for Hobbits come here? If not to bless a Hobbit” Gandalf said at the top of the stairs

“To bless a Hobbit with the gift of life” Gandalf finished and touched Bilbo’s belly and a light shone from within

“Congratulations my dear Bilbo!” Gandalf said and Bilbo hugged him with all he got

After Gandalf congratulated Bilbo and Thorin, the line seemed to grow even longer and Bilbo had to endure it all and the feast, after he was finally released he let himself fall on the bed, not quite catching Thorin’s alarmed look

-

No one in the kingdom doubted the Wizard’s word so they all were convinced of the small miracle growing inside of the Consort

The next day, Gandalf was taking his tea with Bilbo, after Bilbo had to kick out Thorin because he didn’t want to leave

“It is fortunate that you are much of a Baggins, you will need all your patience in the coming months” Gandalf said

“Gandalf, I have lived amongst dwarves for the last two years, I can say I am quite accustomed to them” Bilbo said with a nod and sipped his tea

“Oh, my dear Bilbo, if only those years could prepare you for what you are about to experience, I must remind you that dwarves see children as the most precious gift”

“So do Hobbits”

Gandalf sighed “Just remember why you love these people so much, I recommend you do a list for you to read every night if possible”

“I think you are overreacting but I will take your advice just because you are a very dear friend to me Gandalf” Bilbo said

“And I consider you the same, now I must be going, I believe I had taken much of your time and many people are eager to spend it with you” Gandalf said and with a hug he went to the door, the moment he opened it, Oín was outside and Dori was just arriving

With one last goodbye Gandalf left, on his way out he encountered Thorin

“Your majesty” Gandalf gave a nod to Thorin “Already going back?”

“Please, I believe we are past the titles, Gandalf, and yes, if Bilbo will have me then we may have some tea” Thorin said and a smile appeared on his face “I always knew my Bilbo was special, but this miracle is certainly something”

“Don’t undermine your role in the making of this child, the Valar don’t grant the gift of life to any that asks, it was your heart as well as Bilbo’s that made that child, Bilbo may have being able to conceive for quite some time but only an act of love would have ensured it’s creation, the Valar granted the means but it was your love that ultimately created that miracle” With those last words Gandald left, leaving behind a stunned Thorin

-

A few days later found Bilbo once again tending to his little oak sprout, but this time he was angrily muttering to it

“I actually have to read the bloody list Gandalf told me to make, I swear they are driving me mad! Everywhere I go there is a dwarf of the Company and while I appreciate their intentions, I can’t get any privacy and they are always asking and checking on me as if I were a child! Well I am with child but still! If you don’t believe me, please look to your left, were Gloin is not so subtly staring at me from the window and-!” Bilbo kept complaining about the Company and it’s leader until he finished tending his tree, he then proceeded to his little crops, were vegetables were ready to be harvested

Bilbo smiled and got to one knee to grab then when Kili’s panicked voice reached his ears

“Bilbo no!” Kili yelled and was immediately at his side pulling him up once again, behind him came Fili and kneeled near him

“Just tell me which ones to pick and I’ll do it for you!”

“It’s alright I can do it-” Bilbo started

“This one?” Fili pointed at a random one

“Ah, yes but-”

“And this?”

“No”

“This then?”

Bilbo had no choice but to allow Fili to pick up his vegetables

Once inside Bilbo saw that almost all the company was there, apparently they rushed when they heard Kili but calmed once they saw them trough the window

“Well since you are all here I may as well tell you I want to go to Dale” Bilbo said to his audience

“What?!” All dwarves yelled

“I need seeds”

“Well Thorin is busy and you already got one!” Bofur pointed at Bilbo’s belly

Bilbo glared at him while the rest just pushed him away

“I shall remind you pregnancy and horseback riding is absolutely forbidden, as it could cause a-” Oin finished his sentence with a grunt, while the rest just looked disdained

 _‘Miscarriage’_ Bilbo’s mind supplied  _‘Just the thought of it has then all worked up’_

“We can take a carriage” 

In the end it took a lot of convincing and the entire Company as guard for Bilbo to finally get into a fully cushioned carriage, once settled he heard a familiar voice

“Are you comfortable, my love?” 

Bilbo looked up and saw Thorin on a horse

“Oh no! I already have the entire company as guard! You are supposed to be working!”

“Nothing is more important than you, my love” Thorin said with a smile

“If Erebor collapses on itself I will not be to blame!”

 

 


	5. Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's day at Dale  
> BTW I changed the last chapter the 22/01/17  
> So please read the previous one to get into this one

It wasn’t long before they reached Dale and as soon as they entered the city they were met by Bard

“King Thorin and Bilbo, it’s a pleasure to have you here, I’ve heard the happy news from a raven and I wished to congratulate you in person, I only feel sorry you came before I had a chance to go to Erebor personally” Bard said 

Bilbo started to stand and Thorin was quick to be at his side and help him get out of his carriage, once side by side they faced Bard

“Congratulations on your small miracle” Bard said with a smile and bowed

“Thank you Bard” Bilbo answered

“Pleasantries aside, what brings you here?”

“Seeds” Bilbo answered Bard, behind them someone slapped a hand on Bofur’s mouth

“Is there something wrong with the crops?” Bard asked worriedly

“No, no! They are just for my little garden”

“A wedding gift from me” Thorin said all too smug and wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist

“Yes, you hobbit’s are more like elves rather than dwarves” Bard said and started to lead the way

“Unfortunately” Thorin whispered to himself but he got an elbow to his gut by Bilbo the moment Bard turned around

\- a little while later -

Thorin was grumpy

Bilbo had left his side and all but ignored him the whole time, at some point Bard’s eldest daughter Sigrid found them and they were both excitedly chatting about this or that about gardening along with the vendors

Not that Thorin disliked the sight, his hobbit’s eyes glowed the entire time, obviously enjoying himself but that didn’t stop Thorin from growing jealous, _he_ was his husband, _he_ should be beside Bilbo, _he_ should be holding his hand while Bilbo raved about this or that but every time he tried, Bilbo would eventually let go the moment something caught his pretty eyes, he obviously preferred the company of those that could comment back and not just nod along 

“You know, there are a few gardening books in the great library, I could ask Ori to search some for you” Balin said to Thorin

Thorin turned his glare to Balin and then looked back to the the whole company trying, and failing, to contain their laugh

“You should be guarding not gossiping” Thorin said firmly and all of the Company quickly moved around Bilbo’s little circle of newfound friends

Thorin then turned to Balin and whispered

“Tell Ori to send them to my sitting room, tell no one else” Thorin then went back to watching Bilbo from afar

It wasn’t long before Thorin noticed the sun was starting to go down and approached Bilbo, he placed a hand on the small of his back and talked to his ear

“The sun is getting low, we ought to go back now”

“But Thorin! There’s still a few places to see” Bilbo said sadly

“I know my dear, but we must make our way back before it grows dark and you have been standing long enough, you must get rest” Thorin said and started to guide Bilbo back, the rest of the Company grabbing the items he bought

“You could all stay with us for the night” Bard said as he appeared from the crowd “All of you could rest and tomorrow come back here and finish your shops”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other and frowned

“It’s a great idea” Bilbo said exasperated

“You are in a delicate condition, we mustn’t take you away from home!”

“I’m already away!” Bilbo answered back 

“If you excuse me” Bard interrupted the couple making Bilbo turn, completely missing Thorin’s stricken expression

“How far along are you?” Bard asked

“Almost 3 months now” Bilbo answered

“Oh well, it’s not too long, one night surely won’t affect the baby and you already have your medic here” Bard said and looked at Oin

“Splendind!” Bilbo said and followed Bard before Thorin argued again

-

Bilbo was getting into the covers of the bed, he turned and saw Thorin sitting at the edge of it, giving his back to Bilbo

“Are you going to sleep now?” Bilbo said

“Wha-? Yeah, in a moment” Thorin said absentmindedly without turning back, that gave Bilbo all the indication he needed and shuffled closer to his husband

“Do you miss it? Your home” Thorin said

“My home?”

“Earlier you said…” Thorin started but didn’t dare to finish

“We talked about this a long time ago, and what did I say to you?” Bilbo said and approached Thorin, draping himself over his broad back and placing his chin on Thorin’s shoulder

“That your home was wherever I was, but earlier today-” Thorin turned slightly and looked at Bilbo’s eyes

“Was just a slip” Bilbo interrupted

“But it was for a reason, you miss the Shire, the sun, the grass and Bag End”

“Of course I miss it but if I were to go back, I know that I would miss you more” Bilbo said and hugged him tighter 

“You could stay here” Thorin said

“What?!”

“Dale has a lot of open space, there’s plenty of foods and vegetables, you won’t even have to be locked up in a room, in a mountain” Thorin said dejectedly

“Thorin, I won’t let you miss my pregnancy, I know you are just as excited as I am, I even saw you talking to my belly once” Bilbo whispered the last into Thorin ears making him blush

“I believed you were asleep”

“I played possum” Bilbo laughed and Thorin smiled, he then turned and caught Bilbo’s lips on a sweet kiss

“Now stop that thought that I want to leave, I love you Thorin, everything about you, even the mountain”

This time Thorin did laugh, they talked a little more but eventually they both went to bed, curled up into each other

 

 


End file.
